April 8, 2014/Chat log
Dragonian King hi chris 7:08 Chrisgaff Hey Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:09 Flower1470 hi guys 7:12 Chrisgaff Hey Lil 7:15 Dragonian King hi lily Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:19 Flower1470 darn internet 7:20 Dragonian King ooo Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:23 Loving77 Hey hey hey 7:23 Flower1470 gross 7:23 Dragonian King sup peep what is that... THING anyway 7:24 Loving77 Zigfreak is staying for a long time :D 7:24 Dragonian King zigfreak is right 7:24 Flower1470 A von Schroeder. -_- *burns Peep 's avvie* You could have found something nicer not just HIS FACE http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Zigfried 7:25 Dragonian King there used to be a way to delete people's avatars i guess they took that out 7:26 Chrisgaff Hey pen 7:26 Flower1470 idk i wasnt here for that lol 7:27 Loving77 Wait why can't I have a weird avatar when Chris has weird stuff all the time! 7:27 Chrisgaff BECAUSE I AM THE WEIRD AVATARS. 7:29 Dragonian King yes chris is a weird avatar. you're a peep it just doesnt work 7:29 Flower1470 when did i say that i approve of Chris' avatars 7:29 Dragonian King ^ yeah that 7:30 Loving77 Lily look: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Pete_Zarustica 7:30 Flower1470 NO NO WAY 7:30 Loving77 lol 7:30 Flower1470 I DONT BELIEVE IT "an unidentified kid Joey Duels in episode 133" XD 7:31 Dragonian King by far his most influential role 7:32 Flower1470 was that when Joey died? 7:32 Loving77 yeah.... 7:33 Flower1470 and was playing in the dream tournament? 7:33 Dragonian King i wont lose to rex and weevil cuz they're evil 7:40 Chrisgaff Chat crashed. >.< 7:40 Flower1470 ooo 7:43 Dragonian King ooo 7:55 Chrisgaff Brb, gotta eat 7:58 Dragonian King okie 8:03 Chrisgaff Back 8:04 Flower1470 wb 8:05 Chrisgaff Ty :) 8:07 Dragonian King chris chris chris chris chris 8:08 Chrisgaff What 8:08 Dragonian King hi 8:12 Loving77 Lily I found the prefect avatar!!!! 8:12 Flower1470 oh no 8:12 Loving77 whee there 8:13 Flower1470 i cant see it wait 8:13 Loving77 bleh 8:13 Flower1470 is that Saint Joan 8:13 Loving77 maybe... 8:13 Flower1470 IT IS better than Zigfreak 8:14 Dragonian King i'd rather see that than zigfreak 8:14 Flower1470 ^exactly 8:14 Loving77 I think she's my best avatar yet :D 8:15 Flower1470 (clap) im bored 8:36 Dragonian King im gonna get a new avatar brb 8:36 Flower1470 oh boy 8:36 Dragonian King back 8:37 Flower1470 very nice? 8:37 Dragonian King ty 8:39 Flower1470 what other yugioh characters do we need pictures for 8:39 Chrisgaff Cool 8:40 Flower1470 Unless I find some of the Battle City dumbos 8:41 Loving77 CRUD I CANT GET AWAY FROM SPOILERS I hate the dumbo yugioh wiki -_- 8:41 Flower1470 ahahaha I try not to go on there I blocked everything possible from tumblr and yet I still got to see the cast for ArcV 8:42 Loving77 I'm on the fusion monster page 8:42 Flower1470 oh that hurts 8:42 Dragonian King oh no how horrible we found out what characters are in the show 8:43 Loving77 and I'm reading and I see Millennium Scale!!!! I'm like lolnope 8:43 Flower1470 @Silly there's another fat guy Peep you need to finish the 5th season 8:44 Loving77 I JUST WANT TO READ ABOUT THE MONSTERS NOT THE DUMBO SCALE 8:44 Flower1470 GO WATCH 8:44 Loving77 Now I can't read the page how nice -_- 8:44 Flower1470 almost everything makes sense after that but then a TON of plot holes appear WHICH STILL AGGRAVATES ME 8:45 Loving77 I don't want to know what it does or who owns it I JUST WANT TO READ 8:45 Dragonian King why are there so many fat dudes 8:46 Flower1470 There always has to be a fat guy 8:46 Dragonian King do DM GX and 5D's have fat dudes 8:46 Flower1470 of course, there's only one fat guy, and not several. Idk about 5Ds, but ik the others do and then everyone else looks anorexic yeah that makes sense 8:47 Loving77 I never saw a fat dude in DM... 8:47 Flower1470 hehehehehehe 8:47 Loving77 ... 8:48 Flower1470 He's coooooooooming 8:48 Loving77 0_o 8:49 Flower1470 Dub!GX doesn't need to be abridged. It makes fun of itself. Especially the fat guy 8:52 Loving77 I hate it when people put fat guys in cartoons they always look so awkward and their fat is always hanging out. YUCK 8:52 Flower1470 ^BRONK YOU NEED A BIGGER SHIRT, BUDDY 8:52 Dragonian King ^ Flower1470 hehehehehehe 7:47 Loving77 ... 7:48 Flower1470 He's coooooooooming geez lily you're creepy 8:54 Flower1470 yup 8:54 Loving77 Anyways I gtg bye guys 8:55 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:57 Flower1470 ooo 8:59 Chrisgaff OOO I g2g, adios guys. 9:00 Flower1470 ttyl 9:00 Chrisgaff Adios. :D Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:02 Flower1470 ooo 9:06 Dragonian King ooo 9:06 Flower1470 I thought I heard TT sound effects and I almost had a heart attack and looked at the bottom of the screen only to realize that the icon isn't there 9:09 Dragonian King (rofl) what did you actually hear? 9:12 Flower1470 You know when the the toon would jump into their portable hole and there was a whistling sound that went along with it 9:12 Dragonian King yeah 9:13 Flower1470 that was it 9:14 Dragonian King lol 9:15 Flower1470 http://katkid10.tumblr.com/post/82137755752/ruinedchildhood i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014